Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks, is a main character in the Cartoon Network series Regular Show. He is a yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very majestic and wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Skips made his first appearance in the Pilot. Skips is voiced by Mark Hamill. Appearance Skips is a big yeti with yellow-ish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. Personality and Traits He seems to have an interesting and mysterious past given his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve unnatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in Brain Eraser when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops's nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape, as well as in Skunked, where his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work. Skips is often quiet and is the least vocal character of the show (other than High Five Ghost), spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in This Is My Jam, where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson; convincing him to take a break in Party Pete due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's Karaoke Bar, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight. Skills/Habits *'Strength' - Skips is best known among his friends for his superior strength (i.e. punching open a punching bag in Over The Top). *'Skipping' - Despite originally being named "Walks", Skips always skips, no exceptions. Hence, he changed his name to Skips. *'Self-Esteemed' - Skips is, almost to a narcissistic point, very self-esteemed, always enjoying being praised by his friends for his tropes. However, when he loses his ultimate title, Skips becomes upset, adopting a single-minded determination for the time being until he is able to prove himself (i.e. Over The Top, Skips Vs. Technology) *'Eternal Youth' - By being granted eternal youth by The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Skips is able to live indefinitely young (in exchange for performing a spirit dance directed toward said guardians for every birthday he has). *'Knowledge' - Due to Skips' capibility of immortality, he has seen many things in his past and has a strong knowledge of the unknown. He usually always has an answer to everything. Trivia *Skips is the only main character to have five fingers while others tend to only have four (not counting High Five Ghost's additional hands). *It was revealed in the episode Free Cake that Skips has eternal youth, restored to him by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, which means Skips is much older than the rest of the staff. *Skips and Gary are probably good friends, since Skips said, "Gary, you don't have to do this!" *Skips lives in the golf cart garage. *Some people sometimes mistake Skips for a white gorilla, but it's revealed that he's really a yeti. *It appears that he likes to party and it's proven in the episode Party Pete. *It's possible that since Skips has lived for a long time due to his immortality, he may have once caused the same problems that Mordecai and Rigby have caused, therefore knowing how to avoid/solve said problems. *Skips will sometimes joke around with Mordecai and Rigby, as seen in the episode, This Is My Jam. In the same episode, Skips is shown to be able to play the bass. *In the episode "Jinx," he said that his mind is a "steel trap" when asked why he wasn't affected by a memory wipe applied to the rest of the park's staff and patrons. *Death quoted "you been dodging for many years, Skips" which was a hint of his immortality. *Skips also seems to have super strength, one example is that he was the only one who put Rigby in the hospital in a game of Punchies; this is likely due to him being a yeti. *Hence his name, Skips almost always moves by "skipping" (possibly due to his scrawny legs). However, in Karaoke Video, he is seen running for the first time. *He kills Rigby in the episode Over The Top, but wins him back from Death. *Skips seems to know Death as they greet each other as rivals. *Death states that he has wanted to steal Skips's immortal soul. *In some situations, Skips says that 'he's seen this before' because he has been living for a long time. *In High Score, it was revealed that he has a bank account with 401k in it. *Due to his immortality, lack of aging, and his being a yeti, Skips may be a reference to the Highlander franchise. *In Peeps, Skips Strikes, and Video Game Wizards, it is shown that Skips owns a blue Volkswagen. *He has a room where people can play cards in Fortune Cookie. *Skips was formerly named Walks, but he changed his name to Skips due to him skipping all the time. This was revealed in Skips Strikes. *In Fists of Justice, every 157 years, he has to fight the Guardians of Eternal Youth's evil brother Klorgbane the Destroyer. *He broke his fingers twice in Video Game Wizards, and Fists of Justice. *Skips broke his leg in Appreciation Day. Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:pure of heart Category:on & Off Heroes Category:primates Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Old Heroes Category:Genius Category:Wise Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Immortals Category:Bigger Good Category:TV Show Heroes